Rarely Broken
by ElvenJediWitch
Summary: Luna Lovegood was rarely ever affected by the daily tauntings and teasings of her classmates anymore. She had learned how to deal with it. But the one day, Draco Malfoy and his cronies decided to try their hand at making her break was a very different day. WARNING-Rated T for self injury. If you are uncomfortable with that, just don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Luna**_

Luna Lovegood was rarely ever affected by the daily tauntings and teasings of her classmates anymore. She had learned how to deal with it. But the one day, Draco Malfoy and his cronies decided to try their hand at making her break was a very different day.

"You, Loony Lovegood, are noting but that. A mad loon." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle then becan to punch and kick her, beating her senseless. Luna felt a searing pain in her arm, and then the world went black.

She came to a few hours later, cold and alone. She felt her body, searching for broken bones, and luckily found none. Luna began to rub her arms as an attempt to warn herself, but stopped suddenly when a spot halfway down her left forearm began to throb with pain. Raising her sleeve gently, she saw a single word carved crudely into her arm; **LOONY**. As she stared at her arm in horror and disbelief, the red, raw wound healed up, leaving a silvery, but still visible scar.

Shoving down her sleeve, Luna ran out of the quiet hallway, found a path through Hogwarts that didn´t involve going past classrooms or many main hallways, past the Great Hall where everyone was eating lunch, and out the main doors, straight into the arms of a surprised and slightly shocked Neville Longbottom.

"Luna, what´s wrong? Why arent you inside eating lunch with everyone else?" When Luna´s teary silver eyes refused to meet with his concerned brown eyes, Neville began to shake her, knowing something was definately wrong. "Answer me, Luna!" He now motioned with one hand to her bruised face. "Who did this to you?" He was filled with fury , which he intended to take out on Luna´s abuser.

Breaking free from his grasp, Luna turned and ran towards the forest. Through her tears, she dodged tree apon tree, ignoring Neville´s calls of "Luna, come back! Please! I just want to help you!" BUt she knew he couldn´t help her. Not now. Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, Neville´s calls becae quieter and quieter, and then alltogether stopped.

Coming to a halt and looking around, Luna realized that she had come to a familiar place. It was a small pond with a willow tree next to it, where she had come before to escape the bullies of Hogwarts. It was under this willow tree that Luna had hidden something she had never expected to use again. PIcking up a large flat stone, Luna shoveled away at the dirt at the base of the tree until she hit something. Brushing away the dirt, she pulled out a pale wooden box, magicked to keep air, dirt, and water from getting in. Opening the box, Luna found it´s contents in the same condition as when she had left it. She held out her hand and eptied the box. Into her palm fell a thin razor blade.

Raising her sleeve once more, Luna took one last glance at her pale arm, it´s vile word and other pale scars surrounding it from previous experiences with the razor. Then, she begn to gouge away at the word **LOONY**. When the word was covered with blood, the poor girl paused, planning to stop. But she didn´t. Anger was not a feeling she experienced often, but today, Luna was _angry_. Angry at everyone who had bullied her over the years, angry at her friends for never noticing something was very much wrong, and angry at herself for going back to something she had vowed to never go back to again, she continued to cut away at the rest of the skin on her arm. Her tears continued to fall, streaming down her fce and stinging the cuts on her arm, but Luna didn´t care. She felt no pain. She had moved on to slicing up her right arm when-

"Oh my God Luna."

Luna jumped at the sound of this familiar voice. She hastily pulled down her sleeves and shoved the razor into her pocket. As she dried her eyes, she stood up from her seat at the base of the willow tree, and scuffed the dirt to hide the blood droplets that had come from her arm. She turned to face the owner of the voice, and saw none other than the boy who had tried to help. It was Neville.

(A/N: This is my first time writing on FanFiction, let alone on this topic, so if any of you have some tips for me, I´d really like that. And if anyone wants to talk about this type of stuff, you can let me know. Remember, you are beautiful just the way you are!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to those who have waited for my second chapter, however many few you may be. I wrote that first chapter when I was bored and traveling to Peru this summer, so I'm not sure I'll be finishing it. But I will do my best to.

I got really hooked on the new Marvel TV show, Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D., and I'll be writing a fanfic for it, at hopefully a new chapter each week.

So yeah.

Have a nice life!

ElvenJediWitch


End file.
